youtubepoopfandomcom-20200223-history
You Are a Sad, Strange Little Man
' You are a Sad Strange Little Man' is a YouTube Poop by cartoonlover98 . It was uploaded on January 15, 2014. The poop is a typical Toy Story poop with characters talking nonsense with every word they say chopped up and starts the typical way a Toy Story poop would start with the stupid Pixar lamp. Plot During the Pixar intro, the Luxo lamp tries to bounce on the I, but his weight causes him to fall through a hole. One-Eyed Bart tells anyone to move while he references Bart Simpson. He warns Woody not to touch him, but Patrick does so. Woody does the dance, while Molly kisses Mr. Potato Head. Andy pulls on Woody's pull string and he tells him that he's gonna rape him. When Andy asks his mom about moving out, Woody's eyes are tiny, but they become huge with ear-rape. Woody then asks if pulling on his dick is today. Hamm isn't interested in Mr. Potato Head and Etch throws a knife into Woody's chest. Woody references BoBoBo-Bo Bo-BoBo and Bo Peep tells him to fuck her sheep, causing Woody to act hysterical. Woody clears his microphone with ear-rape and does the Mario theme. Mr. Potato Head kisses his butt and cartoonlover98 puts the text near it "In a Disney movie?". Hamm then warns the toys that the kids are here with ear-rape and Woody asks them to calm the fuck down, to which Rex agrees in a high-pitched voice. Woody tells them that the baby monitor is Sparta and tells the toys to be quiet. Mr. Potato Head asks for himself as a present, to which an Asian guy replies "Gay!". Rex tries to figure out what it is on the monitor in a squiggly tone. As Woody reminds the toys that nobody is getting replaced, Bart demonically mentions Troll Man as the camera zooms in on a Baby Troll. Woody does his dance and Buzz says "Shit!" as he sees his ship after he does ear-rape. Buzz claims that there is no sign of intelligent life anywhere until he notices Homer Simpson, causing Woody to panic. Rex asks Buzz what his big button is for and Buzz shows him that it explodes. Woody then tells the toys that Buzz isn't a space ranger as he does a Super Mario dance. Woody says that Buzz can't as he slaps Buzz from behind and pushes his helmet back and forth with his finger. Buzz says "to infibibib and beyond" and lands on his feet as he says "caaaaaa" to Woody. Rex pukes on Mr. Potato Head and he accidentally rips his pants, causing Mr. Shark to panic. Woody warns Buzz to stay away from his beer and opens his helmet, causing him to suffocate. Buzz asks Woody if he's fucking him and Woody distracts him by making look at a sexy bitch, giving him the opportunity to attack and bang him. Woody notices that the Combat Carl is a cock and accidentally causes Buzz's laser to shoot his head. Two Sids pop out from behind the plank of wood and Woody tells Buzz lolololololol. Woody briefly uses his microphone to summon the lamp to knock Buzz out the window and Buzz goes up and down while he's out of the window. Mr. Potato Head tells Woody that his name is Mrs. Potato Head and Woody tries to convince the toys that it was an accident, but Hamm warns him that he's an accident with ear-rape. Mr. Potato Head asks Woody if he's gonna knock him out of the window as well, to which Woody agrees. Buzz speaks glitch to Woody and a Super Smash Bros. fight is ensued. Buzz says to Star Command "Light Buzzyear, lol" as Woody is crushed by a truck. Woody tells Buzz that he's gone and Andy is lost. Buzz tells Woody that their entire universe is in jeprody, to which replies "What are you talking about, Buzz?" with glitches. Woody glitches to Buzz, but Buzz tells him that he's a toy and Woody says "Looney Tunes". Buzz asks the aliens who's in charge of their place and they show him the cock and explain what it does before Woody does a spin dance. Sid says to Scud "rare says go" before calling out to Hannah with ear-rape and asking her why she doesn't know. Hannah replies "I don't know" with glitches, but the butterflies on her shirt bear a resemblance to Fluttershy's cutiemark. Rex calls out for Whiskers and tells Buzz to get out of there. Sid asks Woody where his rebel friends are now with ear-rape and a ball crushes Woody's head as he does push-ups. Woody glitches and tries to gesture Buzz to come over to him before Buzz refuses and Woody pulls his arm out, causing Rex to puke through Mr. Potato Head. Sid poops during his sleep and Woody does the whoosh dance as he says that there's a snake in his waterhole. Woody orders Walking Car to fuck the Frog and he does so. Scud leaps back and fourth and Hannah calls him a stupid dog before closing the door on him and causing him to glitch as he runs into the door. Sid tries to light up the rocket on Buzz before hearing Woody break down. Sid says that Woody is busted in a chipmunk voice before Woody calls him a butthole. Woody does the You Spin Me Right Round dance before warning Sid to play nice in a demonic voice. Woody does Dora's "We did it!" dance before Buzz reuses his gasping sound and they explode. Woody tells Buzz that they missed the truck, but Buzz tells him that they aren't going for the truck as they run into the Twin Towers and fall into Andy's minivan. Andy switches names between them and they both chuckle nervously. Sources Cartoons *''Courage the Cowardly Dog'' *''Dora the Explorer'' *''Family Guy'' **"8 Simple Rules for Buying My Teenage Daughter" *''Looney Tunes'' *''My Little Pony Friendship Is Magic'' *''Robot Chicken'' **"Kramer vs. Showgirls" *''The Simpsons'' **"Bart's Girlfriend" **"Treehouse of Horror V" *''The Simpsons (Tracey Ullman shorts)'' **"Zoo Story" *SpongeBob SquarePants **"Arrgh!" **"I'm Your Biggest Fanatic" **"Krusty Love" **"Ripped Pants" *''BoBoBo-Bo~Bo-BoBo'' Films *''300'' *''Toy Story'' *''Looney Tunes Back to Action'' *Space Jam Music *"Can't Touch This" by MC Hammer *"Oh Yeah" by Yello *"You Spin Me Round ("Like a Record" by Dead Or Alive) TV Shows *Community **"Philosophy 101" Video Games *''Super Mario Bros.'' *''Super Mario World'' *''Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' Web Videos *"asdfcomp - Spilt Milk" by curpoplik *"Yelling at Cats" by Biohazard64 Category:Youtube Poops Category:Videos Category:2014 Poops Category:Disney Category:Pixar Category:Cartoonlover98